The Battle For Dream Island Movie
The Battle For Dream Island is a movie based on the Battle For Dream Island internet series and it's scheduled for a release in theaters in November 25th 2016. It will be computer-animated and will be released in 3D. Michael Huang will be producer while Cary Huang will be the executive producer. The film will be produced and financed by jacknjellify. On November 20th 2013, it was announced that the film will be released in April 30th 2017, and will be distributed by Sony Pictures Entertainment. The film was scheduled to be released in April 30th 2017, but in June 2015, it was moved up to November 25th 2016. On August 2015, it was announced that Adam Katz will write the screenplay for the film. On October 2015, it was announced that Graham Taylor and Taylor Grodin will be the directors. The Film Was Pushed To August of 2018. Synopsis This movie takes place in Dream Island, an untouched paradise habited by objects who are naive and innocent who know nothing of the outside of the world. They treasure money, and are all carefree and easygoing, except for a few. Firey, the lead of the film, had have troubles with his flames quite a few times and had gone to court and had been sentenced to anger management courses, led by Pencil, who ad also had troubles with her tip before she turns it all into a hippie and zen-like lifestyle. Another object with problems is Leafy, who when there is wind, she keeps floating away. Pin, another main character, frequently charges everytime she gets shocked and surprised. The objects are visited by announcers and speaker boxes. The objects and speaker boxes quickly befriend each other and have a party, but Firey is wandering what these announcers and speaker boxes are up to. Ultimately the announcers and boxes reveal their true colors as they try to take Dream Island so Firey must lead an army to stop them Main Cast * Adam Katz-Firey * Micheal Huang-Leafy * Aceland Alexander Kent-Pin * Justin Napolitano-Announcer * Maya Rudolph-Pencil * Kacie Chapman (vocoed)-Puffball * Kate McKinnon-Unknown * Peter Dinklage-Unknown * Adam Katz-Firey Speaker Box Supporting Roles (roles not yet confirmed) * Unknown-Pen * Unknown-Nickel * Unknown-Spongy * Unknown-Ice Cube * Unknown-Cherries * Unknown-Knife * Unknown-Marshmallow * Unknown-Needle * Unknown-Book * Unknown-Ruby * Unknown-Bubble * Unknown-Golf Ball * Unknown-Fries * Unknown-Gelatin * Unknown-Coiny * Unknown-Blocky * Unknown-Tennis Ball * Unknown-Teardrop * Unknown-Rocky * Unknown-Woody * Unknown-Flower * Unknown-Bomby * Unknown-David * Unknown-Eraser * Unknown-Snowball * Unknown-Donut * Unknown-David * Unknown-Dora * Unknown-Puffball Speaker Box * Ian Andrew Hecox * Anthony Padilla * Justin Chapman * Cary Huang * Graham Taylor * Taylor Grodin * Ben Cross * Max Weissman * Derek Napolitano * Aaron Shapiro * Brian Koch * Michael Bruzzone * Dalton Cashin * Hailey Chapman * Alexa Chapman * Samuel Thornberry * Marco Bonomo * Conrad Collins * Justin Miller * Stephen Boyer * Adam Dormi Official Teaser Trailer Transcript (Sony Logo) Columbia Pictures Logo) (Jacknjellify Logo) (shows a birds eye view of Battle For Dream Island) (Firey is shown eating a sandwich when he suddenly sees something) (3 female objects are shown, one of them is waving) (Firey gulps, then waves back) (one of the female objects winks) (Firey winks back) (one of the female objects kisses) (Firey kisses back, but what he didn't notice is right above him in the tree he's sitting down in the shade is a handsome object that resembles a perfume bottle doing the same thing as Firey is doing) (one of the female objects is doing the thumb thing to come) (Firey tries to come but the handsome object spills a cup of water at Firey's eyes and jumps down the tree) (Firey is now blind due to the water in his eyes) (the handsome object comes with the three female objects) (Firey is blind that he didn't notice there's a tree behind him and burns the tree) (Micheal Jackson Bad music plays) (This Thanksgiving logo shows; November 25th 2016 in Yahoo! Movies) (an object resembling a key tries to open the gate, but Firey comes through the gate, burning it, thus killing the key object) (Firey is walking in the street) Object resembling a vending machine: Hey Firey, how are you? Firey: Oh, I'm horrible! (Firey as Adam Katz logo shows) (Firey is sleeping in his bed in his house when banging is heard) (a flowerpot falls in Firey's window and lands in Firey and the flowerpot gets burnt) Firey: Ow! (scene cuts to outside Firey's House, where a baseball cap is shown kicking a soccer ball continously in Firey's house) (Firey opens his front door and sees the baseball cap playing soccer) (Firey walks near the baseball cap) (the baseball cap is smiling at Firey) (Firey smiles back at the kid object and burns him) (Michael Huang as Leafy logo showns) Pencil: We're going to be working on mangaing our problems through movement! (Leafy does yoga) Leafy: Eagle, parrot, peacock, warrior, fountain, tree, rabbit, fish, pogo stick, king pigeon, and of course downward.... (Leafy floats) Whoa!!!!!!!!!! Firey: (sighs) (Aceland Alexander Kent as Pin logo shows) Pin: Sometimes, when I get upste, I have been known to,,,, uhh, charge and stab. (scene cuts to Pin walking home to his house) (lights turn on Pin's House) Everyone: SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!! Pin: (screaming) (stabbing and screaming can be heard in Pin's House) (after all that stabbing, the scene cuts to the damage in Pin's House and what happened to the guests) (an object resembling a Pineapple drops all the fruit in the fruit bowl) (Pin is shown to be stabbing Match in the chest) Pin: Ahhh, excuse me, party pooper! (Match falls out of pin's sharp point, and ends up leaving a puddle of blood) (Justin Napolitano as Announcer logo showns) (a ship is shown riding in the ocean, then suddenly stops) (a whole crowd of objects is seeing it, then the ship door opens) Announcer: Greetings, I am an announcer. Leafy: (whispers in Firey's ear) What's an announcer? (the esclator in the ship suddenly stops) Announcer: Unbelieavable! Firey Speaker Box: (having problems with a remote) Not working, not working! (escalator goes back to the ship) Announcer: Where are we going? Announcer: (talking to the Firey speaker box) We've practiced this a hundred times, give it to me. We're going to come in again! (the Battle For Dream Island movie logo shows) (Firey is walking into an anger managment class when he comes up with an annoying mechanical object making annoying sounds and movements) (Firey is getting so annoying with the sign, that he is nearly about to get angry, but then he calms down) (Firey ignores the sign) (Firey walks past the sign to the anger managment class, when he gets so annoyed that he suddenly burns the mechanical object) (logo is shown showing the main voice actors of the movie, Adam Katz, Michael Huang, Aceland Alexander Kent, Justin Napolitano, Maya Rudolph, Kacie Chapman, Kate McKinnon, and Peter Dinklage) (this Thanksgiving logo shows; November 25th, 2016 in Yahho! Movies) HEY THEY NEVER HAD PUT KISSING BEFORE AND THIS IS FAKE!!!(remove what i added) Category:Movies